Angels and Princesses
by GoldenUnicorn19
Summary: Diana visit's Steve Trevor's grave. BMWW Oneshot.


**Angels and Princesses**

It was night in Gateway City, late enough that the only people awake where inside their homes, or driving by on the street. Save for a woman wearing a dark blue jacket with the hood up, bag slung over one shoulder, walking alone down the sidewalk. She stopped outside an old cemetery and stared over the gate at the graves, as if gathering the courage to enter. The wrought-iron gate creaked as she pushed it open, allowing the woman access to the gloomy graveyard. It slammed shut behind her, startling a few birds in a nearby tree and causing them to fly away. She hardly noticed, she was following a faint path between headstones, looking for one in particular. She had never come here before, thinking it would be too much. Now, she knew she needed this closure, especially when she had moved on. Still, she was unprepared for the sudden onslaught of emotions that hit her as she stopped dead in her tracks in front of a plain weathered headstone.

"Oh…"

She sunk to her knees before the grave, pulling back her hood as she did so, letting her raven hair tumble free to frame her face. Diana slid the bag from her shoulder and set it in her lap. She opened it and pulled out a surprisingly un-crushed bouquet of white, red, and pink roses. Setting it at the foot of the headstone, she bowed her head and sighed. With a trembling hand, she reached up and traced the name and epitaph carved in the marble.

 **Steven Rockwell Trevor**

 **An honest man here lies at rest, the friend of man, the friend of truth, the friend of age, and guide of youth. Few hearts like his with virtue warm'd, few head with knowledge so inform'd; if there is another world, he lives in bliss; if there is none he made the best of this.**

Diana swallowed hard, trying to make her voice work.

"H-hello, Steve." Her voice shook, and she swallowed again. "I came to… to thank you. For everything. For protecting me even when I thought I didn't need it, for loving me, and especially for introducing and showing Man's World to me. I wouldn't be where I am now if not for you. But-" She paused again, wiping at her face and sucking in an uneven breath. "I-I'm sorry, Steve… but I can't be your Angel anymore. I'm somebody's Princess now."

Diana smiled at the thought, despite the tears now rolling freely down her face. After the years of their painful tug-of-war of sorts, Bruce and Diana had finally gotten together just weeks ago. Ever since then, Diana been painfully reminded of her first lover, whose grave she was kneeling in front of now, because he had refused to give up on her, had so faithfully trusted in her. Had ultimately given his life for her. Diana was suddenly reminded of that night so long ago, when she had fought Ares. She'd ended up at the hospital, and had been angry with Steve for saving her. She remembered every word, every gesture.

" _Did you… Did you stop Ares?"_

" _No. I didn't. I couldn't."_

" _What? Why not?"_

" _I had to save you."_

She'd slapped him at this, instantly angered by his actions.

" _I didn't need you to save me. I needed you to stop Ares!"_

" _Hey, if it weren't for me, you wouldn't be here right now!"_

" _I'm an Amazon, Steve. We're prepared from birth to give our lives in battle. I knew what the consequences were going into this mission. I bet you would have acted differently, if I were a man."_

" _Oh, playing that card again, are you? You know what? I've had just about enough of listening to you go on about how terrible men are."_

" _Does the truth hurt, Steve?"_

" _News flash: The Amazons aren't so perfect either. You act brave, but cutting yourselves off from the outside world was cowardly. Not to mention stupid. Like less communication between men and woman was what the world needed."_

" _How dare you!?"_

" _No! I'm not done. You met your first man, what, like fifteen minutes ago, and you think you have us all figured out. Well, I'm sorry, but not everything a man does is to further some misogynistic agenda. We don't hold doors open or pull out chairs for women because we're trying to keep you down. And I didn't save you because I thought you were some damsel in distress. I saved you because… because I care about you, Diana. And I'm not going to abandon a friend in need, man or woman."_

" _You should have saved the world, and not me…"_

" _Maybe I figured the world's not worth saving if you're not in it."_

Diana had sat there for a moment, shocked, until Steve leaned towards her. Her immediate reaction was to lean forwards, too, until she realized what she was doing and slapped him again.

" _There's work to be done."_ Is what she'd said as he'd sat there, holding his jaw and calling her a crazy Amazonian dragon lady, or something like that.

And then, after she'd defeated and beheaded Ares, he had arrived in the invisible jet, running towards her. Overjoyed, Diana remembered dropping her sword in the water and wading towards him until they stood face to face. They had silently looked at each other for a moment and she could clearly see the relief etched on his face. Diana had suddenly felt self conscious and paused to wipe the blood from her face. Steve, taking her by surprise, pulled her close and kissed her hard. The Amazons around them had lifted their swords and spears to this.

That had been Diana's first kiss, her first lover. Now, she had her own knight in shining armor. A dark knight. As if moving from past to present, Diana remembered how, during the Thangarian invasion, she and Bruce had hidden in an Indian restaurant. The owner had seated then at a table for two and when the Thangarian soldiers walked in, desperately trying to hide their faces without seeming too suspicious, she had done the first thing that came to mind, and pulled him close for a passionate kiss. She had almost expected him to pull away and was pleasantly surprised when he returned her kiss with equal passion. After the soldiers had left, they'd pulled away from each other and, suddenly embarrassed, she'd apologized. His response was a smirk and a "Don't be."

Diana was broken from her reverie by a familiar hand on her shoulder. Startled, she looked up into the somber face of her lover. He said nothing, just offered her his silent support. After a moment, she stood and took the hand that was on her shoulder in hers before intertwining their fingers.

"Goodbye, Steve. I'm glad we finally got this closure. I... I'm sorry I couldn't save you."

She took a deep breath, and released it through her nose, trying to calm her raw emotions. Bruce squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"I'll see you in the afterlife, Η πρώτη μου αγάπη." She whispered.

 _My first love_ ,Bruce translated in his head. A surge of jealousy flared up inside him, but he tamped down on it. This wasn't about him.

"Thank you." Diana murmured as she tucked herself into his side and he put an arm around her.

"Anything for you, Princess." was his quiet reply as he walked with her out of the graveyard and home.

* * *

A/N: Another little oneshot for you guys. If you cant tell already, I love writing these the most. I should have another chapter of _What If_ out soon too, as it's in the making. Once again, I have no Beta so any mistakes are solely mine, and, as always, please review!


End file.
